1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor bucket device and in particular to a bucket device used with belt conveyors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conveyors which utilize buckets are well known. Common types of conveyors using buckets include chain conveyors which have chains connecting and supporting buckets and to a very limited degree, belt conveyors, which mount buckets on the surface of the belt. They are used for a variety of purposes and take on many forms for many different types of conveying. The type of bucket and conveyor used also varies with the path of the conveyor. For example, with straight line conveyors, one type of bucket may be used, or no bucket may be used, while in vertical conveyors, conveyors which go up or down inclines, or include changes in incline, different types of conveyors and/or buckets may be used.
One problem with typical conveyor buckets is that the buckets do not direct the discharge and depend on maintaining proper conveyor speed for unloading correctly. Depending on the speed of the conveyor, as the buckets go over an apex on the conveyor route, materials may spill out of the conveyor prematurely or too late. In addition, many bucket designs do not provide for going upward or downward at very steep angles. Spillage can be a problem at these portions of the conveyor path. Spillage and added dust from spillage can cause problems, such as damage to other machinery and also decreasing the amount of usable material which is successfully transported. Known bucket designs do not satisfactorily reduce spillage between adjacent buckets. All of these problems lead to inefficiencies and increased operational costs.
Although various bucket designs are known, buckets which are used with belt conveyors have not proven to be satisfactory for many uses. Chain conveyors may be used in some applications, but involve more moving parts, are more costly and have greater risk of malfunction or need of replacement. Belt conveyors also last longer, are lighter and require less power, don't corrode or rust, run quieter, and cause less metal contamination. In addition, belts have advantages when material has been spilled as the belts collect some spilled material and protect other machinery, which is not possible with chain conveyors. Furthermore, buckets may be mounted on various types of belts with a variety of compounds used in the belts, whereas chain conveyors require replacement of identical parts.
In addition, there are often problems with spillage at low lying levels of the conveyor and with wear on the top of the buckets as the buckets are being returned in an inverted position. Wear occurs not only to the cover or machinery around the buckets, but also to the buckets themselves so that they may not be usable. In addition, material which has been spilled can build up and cause additional wear and problems.
It can be seen then, that an improved bucket is needed which can be used with a belt conveyor and would solve problems relating to spillage at apexes or inclined angles. In addition, such a bucket should be easily mounted on belts and flow smoothly over bogies. The utility of such a conveyor would be increased further if it provides for reloading materials spilled on lower levels when the buckets are inverted and which can provide for wear without damage to the bucket and which does not wear the surrounding machinery or covering.